Unwilling Sacrifice
by Krystalpup
Summary: It hit me then. I was going to be sacrificed. There was no guarantee that he would care enough to save me. In fact it was more likely he wouldn't do anything to help me. I was going to drown in the lake. I was about to die. OC, pre-Soah.
1. A Sacrifice

**Well, here I am with another story XD. This one is planned to be somewhat long. I'm not sure really what I plan to do, but here is the prologue. In the story it mentions that there had been sacrifices before, or that Habaek had had many wives before Soah. So basically this is the story of one of them, an OC I made up. I haven't named her yet, so if you have any suggestions of names that would be good, that's great. **

**Also, I'm not very sure about the name of my OC's _former_ lover, Jin(As in Truth/Forward/Valuable(?)), yet, so I might change it later. I'm not very familiar with Korean culture, names, etc. so im very sorry if something is off (Please, let me know .). **

**Anyways, tell me what you think! Enjoy :D**

**Bride of the Water God belongs to Yun Mi-kyung and Dark Horse, etc. I don't own it (If I did than it definitely wouldn't be as good xD)**

* * *

The whole village had assembled to witness the ceremony that would be my marriage to the fearsome water god, Habaek. They gazed at me with cold eyes. Not a single word of protest. Not one withheld sob. Not even my own family seemed to mourn my unavoidable death. For surely Habaek would not care for someone like me, a mere human girl, not even of good blood.

I peeked at them from under my gaudy veil; My beloved older brother, my beautiful younger sisters, my spiteful parents; The huge mass of villagers crowding closer and closer, eager to please the angry water god, eager to be free from the terrible drought. And in the back, Jin, my only love, his expression strangely empty. My childhood friend, my first love, my secret lover, my almost-fiancé. All our dreams were ruined by my parents, who had desired the payout for the sacrifice rather than their own daughters happiness. I longed to leave it all behind and go to Jin, but I could not dishonor my family. The least I could do was beg the water god to bless the village with some steady rain before my death.

I could hear the water gently lapping on the shore not far below the rough docks I was standing on. My eyes travelled down, and through the gaps in the wood I could make out the clear, azure water of the lake. My heart started beating faster as reality hit me. I was about to be sacrificed to an angry water god, who was known for his unpredictable temper. There was no guarantee that he would care enough to save me. In fact it was more likely he wouldn't do anything to help me. I was going to drown in the cursed lake. I was about to die. I had a vague awareness that the village elder was beginning the ceremony that would end with me being sacrificed. He was probably chanting, but all I could hear was my own rapid heartbeat. Terror coursed through my veins, freezing my body.

Strong hands connected with my back and pushed me over the edge of the pier. Shock and then cold hit me full force as I entered the water. I immediately wished I had paid attention so that I might have known when it was coming, so that I could have prepared myself and taken a breath before entering the water. My head was already pounding as the need for fresh air became more desperate. I blinked open my eyes but all I could see was a clouded blue.I moved my arms up in a desperate attempt to get my way to the surface. I thrashed about in the water as the quickening heartbeat pounding in my head grew louder, each beat enforcing the knowledge I had been pushing to the very back of my thoughts. I couldn't swim. I tried to move my arms up once more but they were too heavy. I now realized the purpose of the heavy ceremonial robes I was wearing. They served as both a decoration and as a weight. With these on, there was no possible way I could get to the surface. They were on me to ensure that I either got saved by Habaek or died waiting.

_Save me! Somebody help! I don't want to die!_ These thoughts took over in my head, and all rational thinking escaped me. My parents were at fault. They were the ones who had sold me. It was their fault that I was the one to be sacrificed. If they hadn't been so greedy, than I wouldn't be in this situation. _I don't care about returning to my own world! But please! Please save me! _I felt like crying or screaming or both, but lacked the oxygen and the strength to do either. My vision blurred even more, and everything seemed to lighten and then dim. I became unaware of the pounding in my head. I no longer felt my own body. All I could feel was tightness, and the vague sensation I was floating. My terror was quickly forgotten, and I was lost in the momentary peace. And then nothing. Darkness overcame me quickly, and I felt no pain.

* * *

**No, she is not dead _yet. _But I want your opinion, so review :D**


	2. Meeting with the Water God?

**Well, I know its been a while, so I'm very sorry about that. I am also sorry that this chapter is very short, but there wasn't much I could do about it, I needed the suspence. I promise the next chapter will maybe be a little longer... Anyways, I hope you like it. R&R :)**

**Bride of the Water God belongs to Dark Horse, Yun Mi-Kyung, and all of it's other attachments. Blah blah blah OC belongs to me, hope you enjoy! R&R! XD**

* * *

I awoke to a harsh light shining from directly above me. It was the sun, as bright and harsh as ever. I quickly became aware of the intense heat. The air was thick and humid, and made a sticky heat. The heavy ceremonial robes were still on me. I couldn't move my arms from under the saturated robes to block the sun so I opened my eyes slowly. I blinked open and immediately saw the vast sky, stretching endlessly on, covered only by a few delicate clouds drifting upon a breeze. It was a peaceful scene. I didn't want it to be interrupted.

But my chest tightened a little and the memories suddenly came flooding back and I realized what had happened. Was I dead? No, I was breathing. How?

"You're alive." A childish voice caused me to jump slightly. Straining my neck so I could see, I found myself looking into the face of a young boy. He had dark hair and eyes, and was wearing rich clothing.

"How…. Did… Did Habaek save me?" I stuttered, finding my voice. I felt a blush rising when I realized how hoarse I was. I forced myself to sit up, despite the heavy robes and my weak state. A searing pain immediately shot through my chest and my throat felt like it was tearing itself apart as I started to cough violently. My body shuddered, and I curled up in pain. The heavy robes were making it even harder to breathe.

"Take them off." The boy commanded, and I felt gentle hands lift most of the clothing off my body, leaving just a thin white robe on me. Immediately, it was much easier to breathe. I gasped for air and looked at the boy, a little lightheaded. I opened my mouth to ask who he was but he asked first.

"What is your name?" the child asked, looking at me blankly. I knew that look. It was the one that my brother often gave. He looked sad and bored, but at the same time, he looked like he had been busy lately. Too busy to deal with a whimsical girl such as myself.

"Yun-Mi…." I whispered, and I felt my head swimming.

"I am Habaek." The boy said regally. I watched him turn around and walk away. I laid back and listened to his footsteps receding. I heard another movement and looked over to see another man next to me. I could not move anymore, so I just watched him pick me up, feeling his strong arms underneath mine. My mind was spinning. I had been sacrificed to a child?

"Sleep." He murmured, and I immediately felt myself drifting off. Was this the power of the gods? My world turned black and the last thing I remembered was his long silver hair. Beautiful long silver hair.


End file.
